


LOVEly egg

by Opuntie



Category: Soul Eater, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Death, Empty, Fear, Fear of Death, Fear of Sleeping, Gen, Genocide, Genocide Run, Hypnophobia, Nyctophobia, Pain, Soul Cannibalism, Souls, Speak disorder, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Spoilers, color orientation, fear of the darkness, kishin, mind disorder, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opuntie/pseuds/Opuntie
Summary: A sound soul.Lives in a sound mind.And in a sound body.A human on the other hand cannot absorb another humans soul.Nether then less they tried.Determined to get stronger.And in the end, they succeeded





	1. funny flower

**Author's Note:**

> A little story I prepared for this month.  
> It will be published in October 1.-10..

Tshud.

The sound of something hitting the floor echoed trough the caverns. 

Huh? Has someone fallen down?

A flower asked himself peaking up. Listening into the darkness. There were unsteady, stumbling echoes only just to be heard over the deafening silence.

There was definitely someone approaching him. Oh, that would be wonderful! There finally was his opportunity to try something new and the awaiting hadn't be futile. 

He watched as a small figure entered his shadows. 

Unsteady, cautious and ... twitching? 

It shouldn't be morphing should it? 

As it entered his pile of light, nothing seemed to strange about it. 

Brown hair and funny looking clothes. Nothing moving that shouldn't move. It actually reminded him of someone. A trick of the light?

Hmh. 

Funny how similar this humans sometimes looked.

He rose his field and prepared to give them some proper introduction and then-

There it was. 

This red soul. 

This just all to familiar red soul.

Hovering just in front of this just all to familiar looking appearance. 

It was them! 

It really was them! 

They finally came back! 

Chara was back! 

 

-

 

Hurt

Ouch, ouch, ouch! 

It hurt so much! 

Fall hurt so so much! 

Shouldn't hurt ... 

Why had it done all that if it still hurt? 

They wanted be safe! 

They needed to be safe! 

Needed to escape! 

Keep going. 

Further, further despite the pain. 

Find exit. 

Find cavern. 

Be alone. 

Be safe. 

Not hurt! 

Not hurt not hurt not hurt not again again again again! 

Nothing hurt. 

They were fine now.

Sunshine. 

Lack in cavern roof.

Yellow. 

Shining yellow?

Gold. 

Golden flower. 

Smiling? 

Scary!

Flowers don't smile. 

Shouldn't smile. 

Not smile! 

Spoke.

It spoke?!

No smile! No spoke!

Funny words. 

Funny, funny words.

Lots of them. 

And smiled. 

Strange creature. 

Funny scary creature. 

Funny flower. 

Red light.

It's red light. 

Not good. 

Not good not good not good not good! 

They wanted red light, right? 

They wanted every red light.

They wanted it's red light. 

Flower part of them?

Flower smiled and spoke. 

Smiled and spoke. 

Hurt. 

Hurt so badly! 

Worse than fall!

But ... nothing broken?

Not broken? What hurt?

Red light?

They didn't hurt red light. 

Nobody hurt red light. 

Not until ... 

Cannibalism.

They could do cannibalism too. 

Made stronger. 

Much much stoner when right light. 

But they weren't allowed. Nobody was allowed the right light. 

They did anyways.

They needed to be stronger. 

It had made them stronger. 

And stronger and stronger. 

Not strong enough. 

Were still scared. 

To scared, more scared! 

And then they noticed! 

More and more scared! 

Now they were away. 

Far gone. 

To be safe. 

But now light hurt. 

Light hurt so badly.

Flower had hurt them do badly. 

Scary, dangerous, dangerous flower. 

Not friendly flower. 

Bad flower. 

Fire. 

Fire everywhere. 

Hot hot to hot. 

But not hurt. 

Not hurt anywhere. 

That's good. 

No pain. No hurt. No light. 

No light! No no no nononono! 

Where's light? 

Light's important! 

Not good without light!

Dead without light.

Not dead?

Where's light? 


	2. mommy

This kid was ... weird, to say the least. 

It had shivered so badly after what the horrible creature had done to them that she first didn't noticed. Not until she took their hand and they froze, shocked. 

She first thought she had surprised them with her kind offer and big appearance and chuckled by that. 

But they only stiffed even more. This kid truly needed some benevolence, it seemed so deeply scared and harried.

There was something else that looked strange about that kids but she refused to trust get sences with that. They were to young. This was nothing a kid should be able to do. 

Not at such a young age. 

Not ever. 

But they acted strange. 

Scared and strange. 

Scared, strange and violent. 

It seemed that her fear was right. 

Every disgusting thing the human bevor that one had thought her seemed to fit. 

Fit to painfully well. 

Still, she refused to give up on that child. 

Nothing could prevent her from trying to bring them back. 

After all, monster believed that humans couldn't absorb human souls. 

So, if humans believed nothing could get this creatures back she would proof them wrong like they did to her kind. 

There was still a child in there. 

 

In the end that child proved her wrong.

Dusting her right in front of the exit to the whole underground. 

Nothing was saved. 

No one was saved. 

She had been the only one that knew what had happened to that child and she had failed them all. 

 

-

 

Big fluffy hands. 

Big fluffy scary hands. 

To big! To big! 

Light's gone! 

It's gone. 

Gone gone gone! 

Soft chuckle.

Soft soft chuckle.

Warm hand's. 

Big warm hands. 

Like good blanked. 

Blanked to hide underneath. 

Hide from world. 

Hide from people. 

Warmth chuckle. 

Warmth person. 

Lovely person. 

Like mommy was. 

Like mommy had been. 

Warmthly guiding through home. 

Scary, big, cold home. 

Full of strange, scarring creatures.

Hurting creatures. 

Light in chest? 

Light in chest. 

Not gone. 

In chest.

Weak creatures. 

Weak souls. 

Tasty souls. 

Needs lots and lots of souls. 

Left alone. 

No no no no. 

Not alone. 

Please, please not alone! 

It's scary alone. 

Please not alone.

Room's empty. 

Where's she. 

Missed her? 

Going back? 

Better going back. 

Maybe did wrong. 

Better try again. 

Flower. 

Scary flower was at the start of the room.

Behind them.

This whole time behind them. 

Needs to get away! 

Need to get stronger! 

Running away. 

Running back to the end of the room. 

There she is! 

Finally! 

Comfort. 

Warmth. 

Love.

But now she needs to go. 

Leave them alone.

Don't want to be alone! 

Alone. 

Need to follow her. 

Lots and lots of souls and some candy. 

It's nice. 

Lots of easy targets. 

Lots of opportunities to get stronger. 

Still scared. 

Monster scary.

Easy but scary. 

Lot scary. 

Wanna leave. 

 

Finds knife. 

Don't need knife. 

Has hands. 

Lots and lost of hands.

It's toy knife. 

Knive's useless.

Finds mommy. 

 

Mommy has pie. 

Tasty pie. 

Needs to go to sleep. 

Don't wanna sleep. 

Don't like sleep. 

Sleep's scary.

Never going to wake up. 

Never sleeps. 

Wanna be with mommy but mommy's never going to stay. 

Always sleep. 

New mommy won't sleep. 

New mommy's good. 

Won't leave new mommy. 

But ... wanna leave.

Ruins are scary. 

Ruins are empty. 

Doesn't like the dust. 

Doesn't like the flower. 

Doesn't wanna stay here.

Wanna stay with mommy but not here.

Not safe. 

 

Mommy won't go. 

Need to go. 

Mommy wants to stay. 

Don't want to stay. 

Won't leave her alone. 

Won't stay here either. 

Wanna go. 

 

Fire. 

Scary scary fire. 

Lots and lots of fire. 

Wanna scream but can't. 

Can't scream can't cry. 

Won't die. 

Mommy won't kill. 

But also ...

Won't let me go. 

Need to go. 

Need to go need to go need to go!

Leave me alone! 

Mommy dies. 

Mommy won't be alone anymore. 

She is with them. 

Forever with them. 

Not giving then warmth. 

Not giving them comfort. 

Giving them loneliness. 

Despair. 

Angst. 

LOVE. 

 

Scary corridor. 

More scary darkness. 

Much more scary flower. 

Scary flower is everywhere. 

Flower loughs. 

Speaks. 

It answers. 

It's gone. 

Cold. 


	3. to loud

The 'human' was ... interesting, to say the last. 

He didn't exactly know what kind of creature it was but his brother had said it was human and that was what counted to him. 

It was his job to capture a human and even if it was not, it couldn't be too bad to stop this little weirdo. 

They didn't really seem to be present.

Ignoring every little quiz or joke his brother and he had prepared. Stumbling abound as if it didn't know how to walk in snow. Dusting and searching for every monster that had the pity to be out here today. Not noticing his own limps getting cold and blue. 

It seemed like there was something on there mind, or, at least, he hoped so. 

If there was something on there mind, maybe he could help them? 

Offering a hug of acceptance?

It was his last option. He wouldn't kill anything. Everyone needed a second chance.  

He could only hope that it would work out. 

That this human would snap out of their trance and stop is deadly track. 

It didn't.

It hurt.

 

 

-

 

Cold. 

Cold. 

Cold cold cold cold cold cold crack. 

Loud cracking behind. 

Scary scary scary scary! 

Try to run!

Try to escape! 

Snow to deep. 

Hear steps behind. 

Step ... step ... step ... step. 

Would be funny if it wasn't so scary. 

Can't run. 

Can't hide. 

Black trees. 

Cold snow. 

Creepy steps. 

Gonna die. 

Gonna die just like mommy. 

Miss mommy. 

Mommy was warm.  

Mommy was kind. 

Mommy was both love and LOVE. 

Song LOVE. 

Now she is gone. 

They wish her back. 

But she's gone.

Can't move. 

Can't scream. 

Can't hide. 

Deep voice behind their back. 

They don't wanna be here. 

They are scared. 

Let them go let them go let them go! 

Need to turn around. 

No choice. 

So scared!

Don't wanna see! 

Don't see don't see don't see! 

Eyes closed. 

Closed closed closed. 

Cold hand.

Loud noise. 

To loud.

To long.

Ears hurt. 

He's laughing.

Why is he laughing? 

They get it. 

Scared. 

Don't wanna hide. 

Don't know what's there. 

Not safe. 

Not safe. 

Not safe! 

Stays. 

Steps. 

Approaching steps. 

Loud steps. 

Loud voice.

To loud voice. 

To loud! 

To loud to loud to loud to loud to loud to loud to loud to loud to loud to loud! 

Strange voice. 

Strange noises. 

Scary! 

Just go!

He goes. 

Creepy one talks. 

And then ...

Finally they are gone. 

All alone. 

Not. 

Weak souls. 

Weak tasty souls everywhere. 

Get strong. 

Get cold. 

To cold. 

Dangerously cold. 

Scary cold. 

Wanna leave. 

Needs to leave! 

Cold not safe. 

Cold dangerous. 

Hurts. 

Feet hurts. 

Hands hurt.

Ignore it. 

Ignore it.

Won't help just hurt. 

Needs to leave. 

Somewhere safe.

Fast!

Fast fast fast! 

No time for food. 

No time for switch. 

No time to listen.

Just go. 

Go go go!

Faster through the snow. 

Spikes. 

Colour. 

White. 

Gray. 

Scary. 

Hurting. 

Dogs. 

Scared of dogs. 

Always bite. 

Always bark.

Always scare. 

... This dogs are not strong. 

 

Loud voice.

To loud voice. 

To loud to loud to loud!

Just go! 

Go go go! 

They should go like the others did. 

Gone bevor reaching. 

Keep going! 

Just going.

Don't want to freeze. 

Don't want to die. 

It's scary. 

It hurts. 

Small town.

Empty small town. 

Abandoned town. 

Why? 

Why empty? 

Scary. 

Scared. 

Just go. 

Loud noise.

To loud noise.

Can't go. 

Just move. 

Loud noise seems scared. 

Loud noise keeps talking. 

To loud to loud to loud! 

Just go already! 

Just go! 

Go go go go go! 

It's gone. 

Tasty soul. 

Like mommys. 


	4. won't die

The warrior didn't know what was wrong with this little creep. 

Stumbling through the underground and dusting everyone. 

Dusting even Papyrus! 

All she knew was that she was filed with rage and determination to stop this abomination. 

They wouldn't stop once they left the catacombs, so much was clearly to see.

The little creature she was about to battle had no heart anymore, just a strong, morphed will to live and to kill. 

The warrior would stop it no matter what, she was determined to save everyone. Not only the people she loved and cared about but everyone. 

Everyone above and below the mountain. It was her duty and that what she lived for, to save her people and now that this creature appeared to save everyone. 

To save the world. 

She was the true heroine!

And she wouldn't fail anyone. 

She wouldn't fail! 

She wouldn't. 

But she did. 

 

-

 

Dark. 

Cold.

Wet. 

Water. 

Scary deep water. 

Perfekt to down in. 

Scary, perfect, cold. 

Just walk. 

Walk walk walk. 

Ignore them.

Ignore it. 

 

Just walk walk walk until they are safe!

Take their souls and become strong. 

Become safe. 

Safe safe safe.

Not scared anymore! 

But they are scared. 

All the time. 

So scared scared scared. 

It's wet and cold and dark and scary. 

Needs souls. 

More more souls. 

Strange souls you couldn't eat.

But still made you strong. 

Still taste good. 

So dark. 

Caverns so so dark! 

Doesn't like darkness. 

Darkness scary. 

Water scary.

Caverns scary. 

Sound scary. 

Needs to get stronger.

Needs to get stronger!

More souls more souls more souls more souls! 

But nobody came. 

 

Bridge. 

Long scary thin bridge.

Souls on the other side? 

Steps behind. 

Small steps.

Light steps. 

Easy steps. 

Easy target. 

Easy soul. 

No no no no! 

Where's soul? 

No small soul! 

Big soul. 

No small soul.

Big soul didn't die! 

Big soul in way. 

Small easy soul going away. 

No no no no no! 

Their soul! 

Hurt! 

What? 

Hurt. 

Hurt hurt hurt hurt hurt hurt hurt hurt!

Again and again and again. 

Light hurt. 

Light hurt. 

Light hurt. 

Light shatters. 

No no no no no no no no no! 

Won't die won't die won't die won't die! 

Weak. 

To weak. 

Not safe. 

Needs to escape. 

Needs to get safe. 

Not safe. 

Not safe. 

Not safe!

Needs to get safe. 

Needs to get stronger.

 

Small soul in way. 

Small soul won't die. 

Big soul in way.

Harder. 

Harder harder harder harder! 

Again and again and again.

Soul shatters. 

Again and again and again. 

Won't die! 

Won't die either! 

Don't know what when die. 

Death's scary. 

To to scary.

Won't die. 

Won't die won't die won't die! 

Hurts. 

Hurts a lot. 

Hurts hurts hurts. 

Again and again. 

Again and again and again and again and again and again. 

Longer. 

Longer and longer. 

Longer and longer and longer.

Hurts longer and longer and longer. 

Dance longer and longer.

Won't die. 

Can't die. 

She melts. 

Then dies. 


	5. die!

He didn't like the human. 

Their expression and everything they did were so out of order. 

There was no goal no reason behind all of that. At least none that anybody had informed him about.

It had slaughtered his beloved audience and soon nobody would be left to enjoy his perfect body abs performance. 

The robot couldn't let this happen. 

He didn't care if it was the last soul they needed, he seriously doubted anyway if what this thing had could be considered as a soul anymore, he would protect his audience. 

Current as well as potential. 

Nobody should harm them. 

He was ready to win against it. 

 

-

 

To hot. 

To hot hot hot. 

Scary hot. 

Scary scary hot hot hot. 

Lots of souls. 

Hot hot hot. 

Couldn't find shall soul. 

Hot. 

Lot other souls. 

Hot. 

Hot hot hot. 

To hot. 

Not hot. 

Cool building. 

Empty building. 

Scary building. 

Leaves building.

Weak. 

To weak. 

Not safe. 

Needs to escape. 

Needs to get safe. 

Not safe. 

Not safe. 

Not safe.

Not safe. 

Not safe here! 

Needs to get safe. 

Needs to get stronger.

Scary building. 

Souls. 

Scary empty building. 

Needs more. 

Scary big empty building. 

Not safe. 

Needs to get safe. 

Not safe. 

Needs to gets safe.

Needs to get stronger. 

Just stronger. 

 

Robot. 

Scary shiny robot. 

Loud robot. 

To bright robot. 

To loud to bright to loud to bright to loud to bright to loud to bright to loud to bright to loud to bright to loud to loud to loud to loud loud loud loud!

Go away!

Die. 

Just die! 

Die die die die die die die die!


	6. to fast

Playing with Chara after so long was great. 

He hadn't noticed how long it had been since he last tried something new. 

Watching was great. 

For once he wasn't the one who did it but the one who watched it. 

It was great. 

Playing along his friend and helping where they couldn't reach. 

He finally had his friend back and wasn't alone anymore. 

There was finally someone real to play with. 

Ok. Chara stumbled a bit strange trough the underground but that could be normal, given that they either had a new body or had found some other way to come back. 

Either way they naturally needed their time to adjust to it. Not saying that they would take a break. They directly stormed of into action like they always did. 

Now they were nearly finished with their run and seemed to head straight forward it's end.

He wanted to talk to them for a bit. Chatting like they once did. 

Maybe sorting some thinks out. But they didn't seem in for a chat. Completely ignoring him. Oh no, they were mad at him. 

Oh no Oh no Oh no. 

That wasn't good! They had control over the time line now. 

No no no no no! 

They were his last friend. 

He had failed them. 

He had killed them. 

They hated him. 

 

-

 

Cold. 

Chilling cold empty. 

Grey. 

Empty. 

Scary. 

Alone. 

No soul. 

Where were they. 

Are they gone? 

Is it save. 

Is it finally save? 

No. 

Gold. 

Flower. 

Golden flower. 

Talks. 

Unnatural. 

Dangerous. 

Scary. 

Sic. 

Wants to leave. 

Get away. 

Ignore. 

Just ignore. 

Maybe he will go away. 

It will go away. 

It doesn't. 

Leave! 

Go! 

It doesn't. 

Kill! 

It's gone. 

And back.

Further away. 

Strap! 

Gone. 

Back. 

To fast.

Cries. 

Why? 

If sad then go! 

Scary. 

Leave them alone! 

Scared. 

Talks. 

Urgh.

Cries. 

Gone.

Finally. 

Still scared. 

Stays scared. 


	7. it hurts

He has waited for them. 

Here in this golden hallway in front the throne room. 

The throne room where the last living person within the underground waited for his destination. 

Weighted down by his self burdened responsibilities. 

Weighted down by the fate of his people. 

Waiting in his throne room like he did in this hallway. 

Waited like it had been his purpose. 

Unable to interfere earlier. 

Unwilling to let it slide. 

He hadn't been able to help earlier but now it had finally become his time to act. 

His time to interfere. 

He wouldn't miss it and so here he stood in this golden light. 

Waiting for the killer who had murdered his family, his friends. 

Waited for the morbid creature that had murdered everyone. 

Ready to judge. 

 

 -

 

Gold. 

Gold gold gold.

Everywhere gold.

Scary gold. 

Chilling gold. 

Didn't like gold. 

Didn't like it anymore. 

Flower's gold. 

Flowers gone. 

Don't know where's gone. 

Don't wanna know. 

Scared. 

Still so so scared. 

It wasn't enough. 

It will never be enough. 

No. 

It needs to be enough! 

But still so scared.  

Needs more. 

One more. 

More, more, more so not anymore scared. 

Stronger. 

Not scared anymore. 

Stronger. 

Not scared anymore. 

But ...

Nobody's left. 

No more souls. 

But ...

One. 

Right there. 

Right there, someone.

Something. 

Some soul. 

Last soul? 

Next soul! 

Cold. 

Cold skeleton. 

From forest. 

Cold scary voice. 

Speaks. 

Speaks lots. 

Won't stop. 

Head repeats.

Won't stop. 

Mind repeats. 

Won't stop. 

Skeleton stops. 

But mind does not.

Repeats skeleton. 

Repeats robot. 

Repeats warrior. 

Repeats skeleton. 

Repeats mommy. 

Repeats everyone. 

Won't stop. 

Won't stop won't stop won't stop!

What have they done?!

Can't understand! 

Not safe.

Not safe not safe not safe!

Not safe in own head! 

Needs stronger stronger stronger!

Stronger so they can understand! 

Can't understand. 

Attacks.

Pain! 

Dies. 

No. 

Won't die. 

Can't die. 

Didn't die.

To fast!

Nothing happened. 

Hadn't died. 

Couldn't die. 

Nothing there. 

Attacks. 

No talk. 

Short talk. 

Won't listen. 

No talk. 

No voices. 

Attack. 

Heavy. 

Fall. 

Bones. 

Cold, cold bones. 

Die again. 

No talk! 

Heavy. 

Bones. 

Fire. 

Death. 

No death is searching after them. 

Can't die. 

Won't die. 

Attack. 

Avoid. 

Fire is cold? 

Burnt like fire. 

But ... Not fire. 

Cold fire? 

Dies. 

Doesn't look like fire.  

Only light.

Dies. 

Bones. 

Fire ... no, light. 

Bones. 

Fire. 

Bones. 

Scull. 

Light.

Comes from scull? 

Skull pukes light.

Scary! 

Shatters. 

Dies. 

Light. 

Puked to death. 

Repeat. 

Light. 

Repeat. 

Bones. 

Repeat. 

Heavy. 

Repeat. 

Repeat. 

Repeat.

Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

Skull. 

Bones. 

Bones. 

Bones. 

Fly. 

Bones. 

Heavy. 

Skull. 

Heavy. 

Hurt. 

Break. 

Silence. 

Finally silence.  

Was so loud. 

So so loud. 

To loud!

Finally silence. 

Calming silence. 

Tricking silence. 

Deafening silence. 

Unsettling silence. 

Scary silence. 

Silence's not save. 

Not save. 

Still battle. 

Not save. 

Still fighting. 

Not save. 

He's still there. 

Still there.

Still there ... sleeping? 

Sleeping. 

Don't sleep. 

You won't wake up. 

Won't wake up. 

Slice. 

Talks. 

Slice. 

Blood. 

Talks. 

Talks to much. 

Gone. 

Finally gone. 

Finally stronger. 

Finally free. 

No. 

No no no no no no no no. 

Not free. 

Still here. 

Gold.

Still not free. 

Gold. 

Still scared. 

Blood. 

Not save. 

Blood. 

Not free. 

Blood. 

So scared. 

Blood. 

Needs more. 

Soul. 

So scared. 

Red. 


	8. leave me alone

Scary. 

Empty. 

Alone. 

Cold. 

Scared. 

Door. 

Room. 

Big room. 

Flower room. 

Gold flower room. 

Gold gold gold! 

Hates gold!

Gold scary. 

Gold sick. 

Flowers scary. 

Creature scary. 

Big. 

Big creature. 

Horns. 

Scary. 

Talks.

Scary. 

Soul. 

Not scary. 

Mine! 

Takes. 

Kills. 

Shatters.

Not mine. 

Flower. 

Shattered. 

Soul. 

Shattered. 

No gain. 

No soul. 

No strengt. 

Rage. 

Hate. 

Hate hate hate hate! 

Flower dies dies dies dies! 

Gone. 

Finally. 

Gone. 

Alone. 

Save? 

Finally save? 

 

Voice.

Scared. 

Who? 

Talks. 

Slowly talks. 

Scared.

Can't listen. 

Erase?

Erase what? 

The fear? 

The pain? 

Scared.

Erase being scared? 

Erase. 

Right. You are a great partner. We will be together forever, won't we? 

Slice. 

Black. 

Red. 

Gone. 

 

 

 

 

Same?

Looks same. 

Says same.

Same. 

Helps. 

We are the same. 

They are the same. 

Nearly complete. 

Become same. 

Emptiness.

Emptiness all around.

Finally strong. 

Finally complete. 

Finally free. 

The nothingness surrounds us. 

We are finally free. 

Finally safe. 


	9. don't leave me alone

It is dark. 

Dark. 

Safe.

Dark. 

Safe. 

Dark.

Not safe. 

The darkness is not safe. 

The darkness is scary. 

But the darkness is empty. 

Empty but scary. 

Alone but empty.

Alone but scared. 

You are not alone. I'm with you. But ... I won't harm you. After all, we are the same. We are one. I will take care of us. 

A voice. 

Calming voice. 

Can listen to voice. 

Voice won't leave. 

Yes. I'm here with you. I won't let you alone. I will never let you alone. I'm always with you. You are safe here with me. 

Scared. 

But safe. 

Scared.

But safe. 

Don't worry there is nothing to be afraid of. I'm with you and there exist nothing else. We are safe here. There is nothing else. 

Empty. 

Alone. 

Hollow. 

Scared. 

Dark. 

Darkness. 

So much darkness. 

Darker. 

Jet darker. 

The darkness keeps growing. 

The darkness is scary. 

Oh hohoho. You are afraid of the darkness my dear? Do not to worry I got us here. They is nothing left to fear but the darkness my dear. 

Darkness. 

Scary. 

Darkness. 

Scary. 

Don't likes rhymes. 

Darkness. 

Fear. 

You really dislike my darkness. ... That could become a problem. There is nothing else left. You don't like rhymes. You wouldn't like it if I distracted us with my poetry, wouldn't you? 

Don't want. 

Don't like. 

Empty. 

Darkness.

Scary. 

You really are scared and your mind is a mess. Your brain couldn't handle the chance in your soul. You are on a dangerous edge. Do you want me to help you? Do you want me to bring you back? 

No. 

Yes. 

No! 

How? 

You are so confused. Your mind can't handle this strength. You need to let it go. Need to get peace. Without all this human souks inside your head. Without the things that scare you the most. 

No. 

No no no no no. 

Scary.

If let go ... scared again. 

Weak. 

Scared.

Alone. 

Alone is safe. 

Alone is not safe! 

Alone is scary. 

Weak is scary. 

You don't need to worry. I'm with you. I will never leave you alone. You will never be alone. I will protect you. Even if your weak you will be safe. We will always be together. 

Safe? 

Yes. 

Need to let go. 

Yes, you do. 

Where?

How? 

I will take care of them. You need to give me your soul and you can go back. You won't hear them all the time anymore and your mind would have time to heal. You will get back into the underground again. Weak but sane. Don't worry I will be there for you. You will never be alone. 

Scared. 

I know. But don't worry, I will always be there with you. Monsters aren't as strong as humans. They aren't as bad as them. You won't be alone. You couldn't die down there. They would help you. I will help you to your salvation. 

Scared. 

But still ...

Scared. 

But.

Don't want to be here.

Not any longer. 

Dark. 

Darker. 

Yet darker. 

Scary. 

Can't see. 

Can't hear.

Can't feel. 

Empty.

Need to escape. 

Darkness. 

Escape darkness. 

Bring back. 

Bring back! 

Heal. 

Then it is agreed. You give me your soul. 

Yes. 

Then, it is done. 


	10. empty

They did the same thing like before. Slaughtering everyone. Still Scared, yet not alone. With every death they died one of the human souls that weren't supposed to be theirs let go of them. Bit by bit they were able to release their presence, release their pain. Vanishing in the void where the other one greeted them to make them their own. Nothing existed anymore.

Nothing but the kingdom beneath the mountain. They had erased this world and Chara had rebuild it. There was no space for humans within this world. No need to bring them back ass well. The underground was enough. The monsters were finally able to have their peace. 

...

Expect Frisk.

Frisk was the one slaughtering now. Threading their lives and destroying everything Chara had worked for. 

But they were also the reason Chara had been able to achieve their goal. Been able to destroy humanity.

Now they helped Frisk to advice theirs to get sane again. 

They needed lots and lots of tries and repeats as well as some resets but finally they managed it to release their mind. Release the last human soul witch Chara took. 

Now they were only filed with monster should but these would go within the next reset. They were free and Chara now finally had all of these pathetic human souls. They now finally were not longer an long dead egg or an fused abomination. They finally truly were in control. Nothing changed, nothing changed ass long as they didn't want it to. 

They finally reset. It wasn't their power anymore. It was now Charas. But she promised to help them find their salvation. 

It took them much longer to finally stop killing everyone and start clearing their mind than it had taken Chara to took control. That surprised them a bit they had thought that they would reach clarity much sooner. In the end they managed it to the most part. It had been easier as soon as they speed killing and started listening, started befriending. It took a long way until they were cured. Much longer than any human could live but they did it in the end. 

They didn't seem to want to come back into the void again. That was fine. They didn't needed to. Chara enjoyed it to be by herself and it was funny to watch them try and freeing monster kind. They couldn't bring them somewhere that didn't exist. The outside world was long gone and they had obviously forgotten that part. There were no humans anymore. Only a small sunset as consolidation prize. One day, one night, another reset. They had helped Chara to their goal and they ass well were so close to achieve their own. But there wouldn't be any humans. Never. 

Even when they seemed to have forgotten. 

Even when they couldn't remember being together in the void. For longer than this world exist. 

They weren't alone. 

They were never alone. 

Chara wouldn't break their promise. 

They would active salvation. Some way or another. There were many in fact. Many ways to find peace. 

They could live with every monster they choose. Our join their partner into the void. Not needing to be scared of anything. 

But then. Something changed. They started killing again. Slaughtering their idyll. 

Destroying what they had worked for. 

Destroying everything. 

Until they finally meet again. 

But they still refused to join the void. 

Refused them.

Then why? Why had they done all that? 

Then they tried again. 

And again. 

And again, and again? and again. 

And so on. 

It was sickening. 

Why did they do that? 

Why did they need to destroy everything?

Chara needed to accept that they had gotten mad again. 

Within this last couple of resets something had snapped. Something was gone. 

There was nothing left to save. 

There was only one way left to give them their peace. One left. 

They didn't liked that thought. There should always be another one left.

They tried again and again. 

But they refused to stop. 

Chara was nothing left but watch watch or interfere. It wasn't theirs to interfere but ... it was becoming so boring. 

They tried to help but they were scared of them? 

Why were they scared of them?

What had they done wrong? 

What was wrong?

Nothing they did worked. 

The plan seemed to have failed. 

Every plan send to fail. 

Frisk was gone. 

Every rest, repeat or save became weaker.

And weaker. 

And weaker. 

Threw was no point anymore. 

The last solution was death. 

Salvation for what was left. 

They hated seeing them in pain. The repeating that started to fail. Staying wounded though death. 

But ... They couldn't just refuse it. 

They couldn't just stop saving them. Maybe, still, some part was left. 

Some small part that remembered? 

Nothing?

Nothing was left. 

Nothing But death. 

They were alone. 

Forever alone. 

Nothing left. 

Empty. 

Emptiness. 

The emptiness keeps growing. 


End file.
